


Canine Breeder

by kingkjdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash has Brothers, Ash is part Ditto, Bestiality, Breeding, Large Cock, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Delia is a world renowned Breeder of Canine Pokemon, she lives on a private Island filled with Canine packs she has bred with her 2 blood sons and adopted son





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing

Delia A well known Breeder owned an island near the Alola region but her Canines were renowned through all regions, the Breeders Name was Delia Ketchum and she had 2 sons Red who was 19 and Ash who was 9.  
Ash was a rambunctious boy who liked frolicking with the pokemon while Red was in charge of a bonus island challenge for Alola.  
The ranch was protected by a additional member of the Family that Delia had taken in when she heard his story. His name was Kenny and he was 15, he had been turned out by his own family because he was not a Jenny. so he went through police school and came to the island to try and get a partner.  
On this particular day Ash was running around in the territory of their resident growlithe/arcanine pack with Kenny watching on as the dogs and boy chased and tackled each other.  
A secret that Delia had kept from everyone was the identity of Ash's father, you see she was left by Red's father shortly before he turned three, she endured almost seven years of not having any relief before she caved and made use of one of the Breeding Dittos.

Due to this Ash had the ability to lay pokemon eggs and in fact quite a few of the pokemon they bred were through him, Ash loved all the pokemon and was delighted when his family and him found out he could breed with them  
Kenny watched as the boy shed his close when the Alpha Arcanine came towards him and nudged him, showing of his hard 10 inch cock.

Ash giggled as he stripped and got into position for the Arcanine to mount him his own 4 inch cock hard and the growlithes nuzzled him a brave one even giving his cock a lick  
Kenny quickly grew hard he had learned from Red this happened and was even told that Ash loved to take cock including Red's and the Helper Pokemon.

Ash let out the cutest moan as the alpha pushed into his surprisingly tight hole while the growlithes licked and teased his supple young body. Kenny was mesmerized by the mating of Ash and the Arcanine, he was so into it he did not hear Red until he was right beside him and saying "man Ash can take a pounding" while stroking his own erection.  
Ash saw his brother and smiled at him waving as he moaned and took the large canine prick like a pro as the Arcanine mated him  
Red waved back and looked at Kenny who had yet to pull his own cock out, and said "go ahead Mom would not have let you on to the island if she thought you would hurt Ash and he will want to play with his new Brother" finishing with a wink

Ash was moaning as the Arcanine pounded him hard and fast as the Growlithes continued licking his body three off them at his crotch as two licked his young cock and the third licked at his small balls  
Kenny slowly pulled his shorts down showing a thick 8 inch cock and slowly stroked it while Red stroked his own 7 inch cock both enjoying the show that Ash was providing.

Ash's body was becoming hot as he continued moaning out while Arcanine's thrusts became erratic as he pounded into his hole while the Growlithes continued licking all over his exposed body  
Sliding his clothes off Red motioned for Kenny to do the same and said "you should get your turn now, remember you will be accompanying him to the Kalos Show next week"

Ash moaned and came as the Arcanine flooded his ass with cum the Growlithes all licked his seed up as the alpha pulled out while his ass slowly sealed the cum in and Ash bounced to his feet and skipped over to Red and Kenny with the most gorgeous smile on his face  
"Hey bro did you enjoy that" laughed Red as he hugged Ash and rubbed his stomach knowing it would only take 2 days for the egg to form and be laid

"You know I did silly" Ash said as he leaned up and kissed his chin before he bounced over to Kenny "so big bro, you want a go?" he asked as he lightly stroked his cock  
Nodding his head Kenny slid his own clothing off showing a set of nice pecs and a 6pack of abs from his training in the Academy.

"gorgeous" Ash said breathlessly as he ran his hands over the teen's toned body "how do you want me?" he asked knowing Red preferred him to ride him whilst most pokemon preferred him on all fours  
"Facing me" Kenny said with a light blush as his cock throbbed in anticipation 

Ash smiled and laid down on the soft grass on his back with his legs spread and knees up "like this?" he asked looking up at Kenny  
Kenny slowly moved and slid into Ash with a moan as the warm cum slicked the passage up for his entry.   
Ash let out a light moan as the cock slid into him his head pressing back into the ground as he arched his back  
Kenny moved until he was all the way in and kissed Ash as he started to slowly fuck the boy with long strokes

Ash moaned and kissed back enjoying the contrast of Kenny's slow thrusts in comparison to Arcanines beastly pounding  
Red moved so he was in between Ash and Kenny letting the two make out with his cock.

Ash moaned and licked crazily all over Red's cock having always loved his taste as he made out with Kenny  
Tentatively Kenny started to lick Red's cock as he pounded into Ash moaning out as the hole spasmed around him pushing him closer to the edge  
Ash was so turned on that his cock was twitching already close to another orgasm  
Red moaned out as he was close from the suction of his two brothers. With a groan Kenny shot his load into Ash's tight hole.  
Ash moaned out and his smaller load shot onto his stomach as his head tilted and he took the head of Red's cock into his mouth  
Red could not hold back any longer and shot his load onto Kenny's face. Kenny was shocked by it but moaned as he felt his face covered in cum.

Ash took the cock into his mouth and sucked down the rest of his brother's cum  
Kenny slowly slid his cock out and moved to stand up, Red let out a laugh as he saw his cum on Kenny's face.

Ash giggle before standing and pulling Kenny down and licking his face clean  
Kenny laughed as his face was cleaned when the pager went off telling the boys they were needed at the Port near the Ranch home.  
Ash giggled and got dressed before giving all the dog pokemon some goodbye pets before bouncing back to Red and Kenny  
The boys made their way quickly back to the House wondering what visitor they would have and what pokemon would be requested   
Ash clung to Red's back as his legs were feeling a bit week from all the sex as he nuzzled his brother's neck happily  
Delia was chatting with a couple that seemed to be conceited but when she heard their request she knew she could not let the boy get any other gift. 

"Hey mom what did you need us for?" Red asked as he and Kenny walked into the room with Ash on his back waving happily at his mom  
"these two came with a request for a Pokemon to be loyal to their son, I have suggested we ask which species will have an egg soon" Delia said while waiting for Red to give his answer  
"We were just visiting the Growlithe Arcanine pack" Red said as he set Ash on the couch and he and Kenny sat beside him "the alpha was busy breeding when I arrived"  
"then it should be only a week or two until a new growlithe for your son" Delia said and worked out the deal before seeing the couple off and coming back in   
Ash had laid down with his head in Kenny's lap "I don't like it when they leave" he said as he rubbed his stomach while Red rubbed his legs  
"I know Ash but I can tell their son needs one of your sons he is lonely I can tell from the picture" Delia said as she entered the room, knowing that all of Ash's children were smarter than normal pokemon and more empathetic.

"do you have a copy?" Ash asked wanting to see who his son would go to as Kenny and Red soothed his body  
"here you go son" Delia said while passing a photo of a sad boy about the same age with blue hair.

Ash gazed at the boy before nodding at his mom "okay" he said as he sat up seeing just how much the boy needed a friend  
"now have you prepared for the shows next week in Kalos" Delia asked as she saw her three sons so close and cooed slightly 

"Yeah I'm thinking of taking a ninetails" Ash said as he cuddled between his brothers "this one is more for the prettier looking pokemon" he said having researched the different contests  
"so for the beauty contest you want Miyumi, the Furfrou has to go for the trim contest but what about the race?" Delia asked happy her son would handle the Shows. 

"ah the race is simple" Ash said with a wide smile "I'll take the alpha Arcanine he's a shoo in with his speed" he said with a pleased nod  
"okay have you and Kenny packed your bags for the trip" Delia asked as she moved to make lunch before the boys had to go feed the packs and called all of her Team back

"Yeah we packed last night with Red's help" Ash said happily as he bounced up from his seat with Kenny and Red following him  
6 pokemon quickly made their way into the house for lunch they were the ones that helped tend to the pokemon, Mudsdale, Decidueye, Gardevoir, Alakazam, Metagross, and Zoroark.

Ash gave each one a kiss as he took his seat at the table while Red and Kenny just gave their heads a pat  
Gardevoir moved to the Kitchen to help with the food leaving the boys alone to chat.

The boys chatted away happily Ash rubbing his stomach the whole time as he felt his body working on growing the egg  
Decidueye cooed at Ash and dreamed when he would finally get a son from him while the rest of them chatted with each other until lunch was served

Ash smiled at Decidueye knowing what he was thinking and motioned him over so he could whisper to him "if you want you can breed me after I have this one" he said before pecking the ghost bird's cheek  
For the next few days Kenny prepared for their journey to Kalos and saw Ash lay the egg and carry it everywhere for the rest of the week  
Ash was happy carrying the egg around his hole quickly healing after laying it he made sure to steer clear of the pack as he knew if the alpha scented the egg he'd never let Ash give it away  
Three days before they would leave the Egg hatched and so Delia had to call and let the buyers know to arrive and bring their son on the day Ash before Ash was to leave for Kalos  
Ash spent the day taking care of his newborn and making sure he was fit to leave him, as if he was too weak he'd have to keep him longer and might get too attached  
The day arrived and saw Ash and the boys sitting in the living room waiting on their mom to bring the buyers in

Ash was holding the growlithe on his lap as they waited both Red and Kenny comforting him as even though he knew the boy needed his son more he was still sad to see him go  
As they walked in Growlithe jumped off Ash's Lap and ran to James giving him Puppy eyes until he was picked up and licked his face.

Ash smiled at seeing how quickly growlithe grew attached as his brother's continued comforting him while playing it off as Ash having been the one to care for the egg  
As the buyers left Red comforted Ash and Delia started Ash's favorite dinner to reward him

Ash had tears going down his face as he buried his head in Red's chest as Kenny rubbed his back

All night they cuddled together and calmed Ash down to get ready for the trip.   
by morning Ash was better not feeling good, but better than the day before  
The trip took a day but when they arrived they were greeted by Professor Sycamore and his young assistant Alain who insisted they spend the week with them


	2. Week in Kalos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash spends a week in the Kalos Region

The sun peeked in through the window shining on the sleeping face of Ash Ketchum.

Ash groaned and rolled so the light wasn't on his face and continued slumbering on  
Kenny walked into the room from the ensuite in nothing but a towel and called to Ash "time to get up, we need to get Miyumi ready for the show"

Ash yawned cutely as he sat up stretching revealing that he'd only been wearing his yellow briefs as he slept  
"morning sleepy head" Kenny said as he finished drying off not caring that he was naked in front of Ash "bathroom is all yours, I will get the outfit ready and the professor said he would help with Miyumi"

"O-kay" Ash said yawning in the middle of the word as he shuffled into the bathroom to shower  
Kenny laughed and proceeded to slip his clothes on and pull out the contest outfit for Ash before heading to groom Miyumi so he was ready to win.

Ash finished quickly and came out naked as he toweled off before pulling on the mostly white outfit with gold and red designs  
Kenny was done grooming and returned Miyumi to his ball while the professor offered to drive them as Ash walked in.

"thanks" Ash said with a bright smile and a cute tilt to his head as he took the ball from Kenny  
They made their way to the contest Hall and were shown to there position to prepare while seeing the competition, a Milotic, Pyroar, Oricorio Red form and a Rapidash.

Ash was nervous but trusted in Miyumi as he freed him from his ball "we've got some decent competition this time" he said as he gently pet his ninetails  
Kenny, Sycamore and Alain left to their seats while Miyume nuzzled Ash's hand and the contest started.

it started off simple with the contestants having their pokemon going through an obstacle course which Miyumi did with ease and grace awing the audience  
Then came the move portion which miyumi had in the bag because of his rare egg move Powdered Snow even though he was a fire type.

after that were the battles all about finishing off your opponent in the prettiest way possible  
"in third place we have this beautiful Rapidash, Second place is Milotic and First goes to Miyumi and Ash" the announcer said

Ash smiled and waved as he accepted the trophy as Miyumi cuddled against him as they stood on the stage next to the announcer  
After the contest everyone was heading back to the Professor's lab to relax.

Ash was leaning against Kenny holding the trophy and smiling brightly still pumped up from winning  
Sycamore left as he had some errands to run, so Kenny whispered to Ash "want to let a little steam off"

"of course" Ash said with a wide smile as he looked up at him with eyes screaming 'take me'  
Kenny carried Ash to their room and stripped both of them naked before kissing Ash.

Ash kissed back and wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck  
Teasing the young body, Kenny made Ash moan loudly in pleasure and groan as he was prepared.

Ash wiggled as he was prepped moaning the whole time not thinking to be quiet as he didn't need to on the island  
The two were unaware of a set of eyes looking through the door, palming his own hard cock was Alain.

Ash moaned and pushed back on the fingers "please I'm ready" he cried out wanting Kenny's cock in him  
Alain leaned harder on the door as Kenny slid his cock into Ash, until the door fell open.

Ash jerked as Alain fell through the door accidentally slamming down on Kenny's cock and throwing his head back as it hit his prostate  
Alain looked up shocked and unable to move but still hard as a rock in his pants.

Ash giggled and blushed "you didn't have to hide you know" he said as Kenny rocked inside him  
"uh... what?" Alain asked in confusion while staring at Ash and Kenny.

Ash giggled again as he moaned as Kenny sped up "I don't mind you watching, you can even join in if you want" he said with a smirk towards Alain  
"really?" Alain asked in excitement at the thought of joining in on the fun.

Ash smiled wider and crooked his finger in a come here motion as he moaned out from Kenny's thrusting as he repeatedly pounded his prostate  
Alain stepped into Ash's reach with a grin on his face.

Ash pulled Alain so his cock was at his mouth and latched on as he let out another moan as Kenny sped up more obviously enjoying the sight of Ash sucking on someone else as he fucked him  
Alain moved and undid his clothes showing of his lean tightly built body and cute ass.

Ash smiled around his cock and moved his hand so it was on Alain's bare cheek and squeezed it as he sucked on him while Kenny kept pounding into his hole  
Alain leaned over Ash as he was being sucked and let his cheeks spread showing the virgin hole to Kenny.

Kenny smirked and leaned forward as he continued pounding Ash's hole and gave a lick to Alain's hole as Ash sucked on him  
Alain moaned and wiggled as his hole was licked making him experience new sensations

Ash pulled Alain so he was straddling his head and spread his cheeks so Kenny could rim him as he continued pounding into Ash's hole  
Moaning out Alain asked shyly "Could you do it to me Kenny?" as Ash sucked harder on his 7 inch young cock

Kenny pulled back "sure and you can do Ash in turn" he said as he pulled out making Ash whimper as he pulled off Alain's cock  
Alain moved down and let Kenny guide him so that he was fucking Ash and making out with him.

Ash moaned as he was entered and he made out with Alain as Kenny slowly pushed into the ravenette's virgin hole  
"Oh so big" moaned out Alain as he lost his virginity to Kenny.

Ash giggled and kissed Alain's neck as Kenny started rocking his hips his rocking causing Alain to thrust into Ash in turn  
Moaning as his prostate was hit Alain screamed "I am close" 

"Yeah that's it cum into Ash" Kenny grunted as he thrust harder into Alain making him thrust harder into Ash who threw his head back with a moan as he shot his load his ass clenching around the cock inside him  
The tightening hole pushed Alain over the edge and he shot his load deep in Ash while kissing him.

Kenny moaned and thrust all in as he blew his own load with a grunt  
Panting in exhaustion Alain moved so he could lay on the bed and felt a small trickle of Kenny's cum leak out of him.

Kenny pulled free and laid beside Ash "that was fun" the boy panted as he cuddled between the two teens  
"wish I could do it more" Alain said knowing when they left he would be alone again.

"you could always apply to work on the island" Ash said with a small smile as he kissed Alain's cheek  
"Maybe" Alain said wistfully as he stood the small trickle going down his leg.

Ash chuckled seeing it and scooped it up and popped it into his mouth letting out a cute moan  
Alain blushed at the cuteness and moved to get dressed to go about his day.

Ash cuddled into Kenny as he dozed off for a nap tuckered out from the fun  
The rest of the week went by with Alain joining Ash and Kenny in having fun and considering the deal, while Ash one the other two Contests and was now packing to head home.

Ash was packing slowly as he still hadn't gotten an answer from Alain and wanted to give him as much time as he possibly could  
Alain talked it over with Sycamore and was surprised when he was told to take the deal and the answer he received when he asked why.  
"because you're in love with that boy" Sycamore said with a smile at Alain "and one should always follow their heart"  
Blushing Alain ran to tell Ash that he was coming with them to the island, happy as could be.

Ash had just finished packing when Alain burst in and he could tell by the look on his face what the answer was and rushed to him and threw himself into the teens arms  
Spinning Ash around Alain stole a kiss and said "my bags are packed to go"

"Kenny already got a ticket for you" Ash said with a cheeky grin "I think he knew what your answer would be before we did"  
So the Sycamore drove them to the Airport and waved them off after making them promise to call him when they got home.  
when they got off the plane Ash dragged them to the baggage claim where Red was waiting for them  
"who is this cutie?" Red asked as he saw Ash clining to Alain and the blush. 

"this is Alain he worked with Sycamore" Ash said happily as he clung to the blushing teen as Kenny grabbed their bags  
"Lets head home" Red said and Ash ran towards the dock to get their boat while Red looked at Alain and said "you love my brother, just know if you hurt him we will be the least of your worries"

Alain gulped and shrunk under Red's intense stare "read ya loud and clear" he said as he scurried after Ash making Kenny laugh as he walked beside the other teen "that was just mean" he said giving Red a light nudge with his elbow  
Red looked at Kenny and said "better we warn him now you know how all of the pokemon are" as they followed after them and got to the boat to see Ash on Alain's lap

"dear god, the growlithe pack would tear him about" Kenny said eyes wide  
When they arrived at the Island they were met by their mom who gushed over Alain and pulled him in to eat food easily seeing he was in love with Ash.

Ash laughed and followed after with a bright smile on his face as Kenny and Red followed at a slower pace with the former placing the bags down by the door for later


End file.
